1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scratch-resistant, impact-resistant polycarbonate (PC) compositions and moulding compositions which have good mechanical properties and a high resistance to chemicals coupled with good flameproofing properties, and show improved flow properties during processing, a process for their preparation and their use for the production of shaped articles, in particular housings of flat screen apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A 05-070653 describes glass hollow spheres with a high compressive strength as an additive in maleimide-modified ABS moulding compositions. The moulding compositions have a reduced density, a high flexural modulus and a good heat distortion temperature. Nothing is reported on favourable effects of this additive on weld strength, resistance to chemicals or an increased scratch resistance.
EP-A 391 413 describes the use of talc as a filler in impact-modified polycarbonate. An influence on the scratch resistance or the processing properties is not described.
JP-A 01-104637 describes mixtures of crystalline polypropylene and modified polypropylene, to which hollow particles of Al2O3-SiO2 have been added. Compared with a corresponding mixture with talc, an improved scratch resistance coupled with a reduced flexural modulus was obtained by these particles. No effects on the weld strength or the resistance to chemicals are described.
JP 2003-326623 describes multilayered sheets of polycarbonate in which an intermediate layer is equipped with hollow ceramic spheres for insulation against heat and sound. However, the spheres are not present in a blend with polycarbonate.
EP 2087478 A1 describes impact-modified polycarbonate compositions which have filler content and have increased requirements on mechanical properties and improved flow properties, which are obtained by addition of hollow ceramic spheres. However, no positive effects on impact strength and weld strength are achieved.